Hello?
by Iwritesopenottragedies
Summary: The Namjin coffee shop au no-one asked for but I wanted so here you go. Namjoon and Taehyung are adopted brothers. Feat. Namjin, Taekook, Sope and minor one-sided Yoonmin (Jimin has a crush) Also on Quotev


**A/N: This was just going to be posted on Quotev, but I wasn't getting any reads so I put it on here too. This is three chapters on Quotev, but I can't be bothered to sort that out so here you go.**

All Namjoon wanted was to get to work on time. He kept telling Taehyung that, but Taehyung just kept pulling him along. "Joon, look at this fish! Wow!" "Joon, this rabbit's so cute..." "Joon, look!" Namjoon wondered if Taehyung was actually a seventeen-year-old or a seven year old, and sighed in fake disappointment. To be honest with himself, he loved shopping with Taehyung. The excitement Tae showed by just the slightest thing always amused Namjoon. Taehyung checked his phone, and gasped: "Joon, you're ten minutes late for work! You should've said! Come on, let's sprint for it!" Taehyung grabbed Namjoon's arm and naruto ran at full pelt towards the coffee shop yelling "GOTTA BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST"

Namjoon let himself be pulled along, in fits of laughter at Taehyung's antics. Tae opened the cafe door, and Namjoon tried to avoid the glare from behind the counter. Tae went and sat at a table to do god knows what, and Namjoon collected his apron from the peg. He joined a grumpy, short, grapefruit coloured haired man. The man muttered "Late again? Joon, as much as it pains me to say so, I'm only little, I can't do this on my own." Namjoon laughed quietly "Ouch Yoongi, hit me with the guilt train, choo choo" Yoongi smiled softly, but then it turned into a frown again. "But really, you can't continue being late, you will lose your job." Namjoon sighed "Yeah, yeah, I know" Yoongi smiled grimly and went back to making the coffee. Namjoon took care of the people, Yoongi took care of the orders. It was like a well-oiled machine. Namjoon had known Yoongi for about a year, as they went to the same uni. Although they studied different things (Namjoon studied English Language and Yoongi studied Music), they had been introduced through Hoseok (Yoongi's boyfriend) and had become quick friends. Yoongi was around three inches shorter than Namjoon, which was a fact Namjoon teased him about often, and it was Yoongi who first bleached Namjoon's hair for him. Yoongi frequently changed his hair colour, and when asked why he merely shrugged and said 'because I was bored'.

Namjoon looked up when he heard Tae knock on the counter. "Joon! Joon! Look! This guy's surname is Kim too! Do you think he's our brother?" Taehyung smiled a boxy smile and moved so Namjoon could view the man. What Namjoon wasn't expecting, however, was to lay his eyes on who he considered to be the most beautiful man in existence. The guy smiled awkwardly, and said softly "H-hi, I'm Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin." Namjoon swallowed, nodded, and said in return, "y-yeah, ok." He mentally facepalmed, (yeah, ok was not the best pickup line he'd ever dropped) and quickly blurted "I'm Namjoon, but you can call me Joon, Joonie, I don't mind, this is my brother Tae." Jin (what a perfect name) smiled happily (what a beautiful smile) and waved awkwardly at Namjoon. Yoongi's voice came from behind the counter "Oi, Joon, you're not paid to stand around and flirt with customers, come and serve this person." Namjoon rolled his eyes playfully and shouted back "Right away, Yoongles."

He could feel the frown directed at him and grinned, saying one last goodbye to Jin before confining himself behind the counter again.

Namjoon left the counter and took his apron off, then put it on the designated peg. Tae was chatting away with Hoseok, and Yoongi was watching Hoseok fondly. Namjoon grinned at how smitten Yoongi obviously was. He was so happy when Yoongi had confessed his love to Hoseok, and was equally happy when Hoseok confessed in turn. Ever since then Yoongi had become happier, and it was a nice change from the grumpy lazy Yoongi he'd previously known. Taehyung noticed he was finished and ran over to Namjoon, clutching his arm with both hands in excitement. "Joonie, I called Kookie! He said he was bored and so I invited him round ours, is that ok? I told him it was fine but... we can cancel if you don't want to..." Taehyung's face fell at Namjoon's disapproving shake of the head, but then grinned again when Namjoon looked up and nodded amicably. "Sure, that's fine Tae. Why would it not be?" He laughed. Taehyung smiled so hard it looked like his face would break in two, and hugged Namjoon's arm harder. "Thank you thank you thank you! We'll be good!" Namjoon laughed again. "So, when will you ask him out?" "H-huh?" Taehyung's happy smile dropped slightly. "Well... I don't want to scare him... uhh..." Namjoon nodded. "A-anyway, what are you talking about? I don't like Kookie in that way!" Namjoon nodded again, but this time a lot slower with a drawn-out "suuuure". "Well uhh anyway, I got Jin's number." Namjoon almost dropped the nothing he had in his hands. "What!?" "Yeah, he's a really nice guy. He seemed quite interested in you as well~" Taehyung grinned cheekily. "Do you want his number?" Namjoon blushed slightly, and looked away before nodding. "If it's going spare I'll take it." Taehyung smiled. "Ok, I'll text it to you."

Namjoon unlocked the door to his and Taehyung's apartment then walked in, hands full of the groceries he'd gone out to purchase. As soon as he opened the door he could hear the loud conversation Taehyung was having with Jungkook, and the anime that they were watching was blaring in the background. Namjoon entered the living room only to see Taehyung and Jungkook curled up together on the sofa, with Taehyung's head on Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook looked up and smiled shyly at Namjoon with a soft "hello". Namjoon smiled and greeted him in return, before going into the kitchen and dumping the groceries on the table. His phone bleeped and he pulled it out to check it.

Unknown Number: Hi, is this Namjoon?

Namjoon: Yes, who is this?

Unknown Number: It's Jin, from the cafe

Maybe: Jin: Wait, you probably don't remember me

Maybe: Jin: Forget I texted you

Maybe: Jin: Sorry for bothering you

Namjoon: Let me get a word in edgeways! I remember you!

Maybe: Jin: Oh, you do? Sorry ?

Namjoon: Don't be ?

Namjoon: Was it Tae who gave you my number?

Jin: Yeah

Jin: He seems nice

Jin: Very energetic

Namjoon: Haha true

Namjoon: He isn't right now though ?

Namjoon: [sends picture of Tae and Jungkook asleep cuddled together on the sofa]

Jin: Kook?!

Jin: What's he doing there?!

Jin: Ohhhhh

Jin: Then Taehyung is the TaeTae he's always talking about

Jin: That was so obvious, I'm such an idiot ?

Namjoon: How do you know Jungkook?

Namjoon: And I don't think you're an idiot ?

Jin: Thanks ?

Jin: Kook is my neighbour, we've lived next to each other for years

Jin: Our families are really close, he's like my brother, son and best friend all in one

Namjoon: That sounds both amazing and terrifying at the same time- have you never argued?

Jin: All the time ?

Namjoon: Haha

Namjoon: They're awake, I have to go and serve them food now

Jin: Aw ok bye

Jin: Can we chat later?

Jin: Or call?

Jin: Or meet up in person?

Jin: It's fine if you don't want to

Jin: Namjoon?

Jin: Joon?

Jin: Joonie?

Jin: Kim Namjoon?

Jin: ...

Jin: Well uhh have fun with Tae and Kook, I'll leave you alone now, bye ?


End file.
